Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a system and a method for video play, and particularly relates to a system and a method for proof of play adapted to confirm whether a required video has been normally played.
Description of Related Art
For an advertiser wishing to have an advertisement broadcasted on digital signage, how to confirm that the advertisement has been really played on the digital signage is essential, otherwise the advertiser may not be able to ensure that its advertisement achieves a desired advertising effect. Comparatively, how an advertising broadcaster owning the digital signage proves that the advertiser's advertisement has been indeed played on the digital signage so as to charge the advertiser is also an important issue.
The aforementioned problem of Proof of Play (POP) has always existed in the field of digital signage, and the current several solutions and their individual advantages and disadvantages are roughly as follows.
A conventional hardware solution is to monitor voltage and current conditions of various hardware parts of the digital signage, so as to prove that the digital signage has normally outputted the advertisement. However, such solution may only prove that the hardware operation of the digital signage is normal, but cannot directly prove that the advertisement is indeed broadcasted, and cannot get to learn the condition that the advertisement cannot be played because of damage of the display.
A conventional software solution is to use a complex software framework and a reliable playing mechanism to prove that the digital signage has normally outputted the advertisement. However, if a display of the digital signage is damaged, it is unable to learn that the advertisement has not been played.
A conventional hardware solution is to use a video camera to capture entire images of the display of the digital signage and send the images back for image analysis. However, such method requires a large amount of data processing, and requires manual verification.
Therefore, for a technician of the field, how to provide a low cost and high reliability POP problem solution is an important issue that needs to be solved.